Varitas preparadas y reverencia
by Muselina Black
Summary: El Potterverso es mucho más que sólo las aventuras de Harry y sus amigos. Todos tienen una historia que contar. Fics para el Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Oscuridad

_**Disclaimer:** Aún no me mudo a Edimburgo, no soy rubia ni millonaria. Así que todo esto es de una tal J.K. Rowling._

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Oscuridad**

Es un susurro. Algo se desliza por el suelo de madera pulida de la habitación, rodeándolo. Zach retrocede, buscando la pared a tientas. Aún no se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad permanente.

El sonido sibilante se hace más intenso. El algo —lo que sea— está cerca, listo para atacarlo en cualquier momento. Puede sentirlo, a pesar de no poder verlo. El joven busca su varita a ciegas entre los pliegos de su túnica. Alcanza a cogerla por un momento, pero ese algo le roza los talones y lo obliga a soltarla. La madera golpea el suelo y rueda lejos de él. No tiene cómo defenderse en esa oscuridad eterna. Está solo.

Cierra los ojos, aunque sea inútil. La oscuridad siempre estará ahí, en sus ojos.

—¡ _Riddikulus_! —exclama alguien, antes del sonido de un globo reventándose y una risa. Él reconoce esa voz en la oscuridad. Respira aliviado, porque es ella y no ha sido nada.

* * *

 _El reto iba de escribir sobre el boggart de un personaje. Ahora, yo he jugado un poco porque Zach no puede verlo. En todo caso, la idea de él siendo ciego la leí por primera vez en un fic de la genialosa Misila, pero por alguna razón la he terminado traspasando a mi Zach. En todo caso, creo que el boggart del chico es fácilmente inferible. Al menos si leen con mucha atención._

 _Y si quieren jugar, háganlo via MP, para no arruinarle la fiesta al resto._

 _Esperemos que logre pasar de ronda, si no, seguramente nos leeremos pronto. ¡Hasta entonces!_

 _Muselina_


	2. Feliz Navidad

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Todo porque no soy ni británica, ni rubia, ni millonaria, ni lo escribí primero._

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Feliz Navidad**

—¿Escoba? —preguntó Selwyn, apuntando al paquete alargado a los pies de la cama de Barty.

—Escoba —confirmó el otro.

Ni siquiera la había abierto. Seguro que sería de último modelo, carísima. No era primera vez que su padre hacía eso. Regalarle algo sin siquiera molestarse en saber qué le gustaba. Porque a pesar de todas las veces en las que le había dicho que el deporte no era lo suyo, él simplemente lo había ignorado.

Al menos su madre le deseaba felices fiestas.

Barty miró la escoba a los pies de su cama. Su padre siempre había sido así, ciego ante todo lo que no encajaba en su mundo perfecto. Y su madre era inútil. Ni siquiera era capaz de tomar una decisión sin consultar a su marido.

A lo mejor podía vender la escoba a alguien. No estaba de más tener algo de dinero extra.

Especialmente si quería escapar de esa familia de pesadilla.

* * *

 _Este fue el segundo fic que escribí para este duelo. Y espero que no sea tan malo como para terminar eliminándome del Club. Que al menos quiero llegar a cuartos de final o algo así. Nunca había escrito de Barty, ahora que lo pienso. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo duelo! (Si paso, claro está)._

Muselina


	3. Soldado que arranca

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

 **Soldado que arranca…**

Joder. Maldita sea.

Por supuesto que iban a irse todos detrás de Moody. Por supuesto que el auror con más experiencia iba a ser el protector de Harry. Así que estos imbéciles creen que Potter soy yo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Moody me dice que me aferre a él y que no mire atrás. Lo tiene claro, el viejo. Estamos escapando de una tropa de mortífagos liderados por Quién-tú-sabes.

Enfrentarse, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él!

No. No.

Yo me largo de aquí. Porque el jodido Quién-tú-sabes está detrás de nosotros. Y yo no pienso quedarme a ver cómo termina esto. El cementerio está lleno de valientes y soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla.

No. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí para que me maten. Moody puede lanzar todos los hechizos que quiera, pero yo no me quedaré a ver este final. Ya sé cómo acaba.

Me largo.

* * *

 _La verdad es que la frase llamaba a escribir sobre un personaje enfrentándose a un problema. Pero como soy rebelde porque el mundo me hizo así, escribí a un personaje haciendo precisamente lo contrario. Y seamos realistas, Mundungus tiene toda la razón del mundo._

 _En fin, espero servir para la próxima batalla (aunque yo no voy a huir)._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	4. Mamá

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece (por desgracia)._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

 **Mamá**

Mamá no está.

La buscas por la casa, esperando encontrarla. Hace frío y está oscuro. Tus pies desnudos pisan el suelo de madera. Has tenido un sueño feo y quieres verla.

Quieres a tu mamá.

Te gustaría que te acariciara la cabeza, como siempre cuando no puedes dormir. Como hacía ella cuando te despertabas en plena noche. Quieres que alguien te acompañe a dormir.

Tu padre está sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Tiene una botella de cerveza en frente y parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Te quedas en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverte a pasar. Últimamente siempre está serio. Ni tú ni Malcolm pueden hacerlo sonreír, por más que lo intenten. Últimamente papá se limita a asentir sin palabras a todo lo que le digan.

Él también la extraña. Lo sabes aunque no lo haya dicho.

La echas de menos, Morag, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Mamá no está.

* * *

 _Bueno, esto es lo que resulta cuando sumas un reto extraordinariamente complicado y una obsesión por los personajes de Ravenclaw. Como llevo poco más de una semana preparando un long fic sobre esta casa, tengo las historias más o menos frescas. En mi headcanon, Morag creció en una casa masculina (hermano mayor y padre) después de perder a su madre siendo muy pequeña. Esto es un fragmento de su historia, que espero les haya gustado un poco.  
_

 _El reto se trataba de escribir una historia que tuviera sentido al leerla desde el principio o desde el final. Espero haberlo logrado._

 _En fin, ya veremos si esto me da para pasar a la final del Club de Duelo. Y si no, me retiro con la honra intacta, porque mis contrincantes son fabulosas._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	5. Amiga

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, por desgracia. Una tal Rowling es la dueña y creadora._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo Final del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Para este reto teníamos que escoger una historia de nuestra contrincante (en mi caso, la genialosa Miss Lefroy) y "mejorarla". Por supuesto, eso es muy difícil cuando te toca alguien como Miss, pero había que intentarlo. Espero no haberla cagado mucho. Yo cogí su historia "Pequeña flor silvestre"._

 **Amiga**

No puede soportar verla llorar. No es justo que la buena de Lavender tenga que pasar ese mal rato por culpa del tarado de Weasley. Parvati está casi segura de que un buen moco-murciélago es lo único que ese estúpido necesita.

Pero ella la necesita más.

Parvati se sienta en la cama de su amiga, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Lavender abraza una almohada, sin dejar de sollozar.

Quiere decirle algo. ¿Pero qué?

Que la quiere, que Ron no se merece sus lágrimas. Que seguro que encontrará a alguien mejor que él. Pero no dice nada. Se limita a esperar a que se calme, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

Porque sabe que es lo único a lo que puede aspirar en esos momentos. Y es una mierda, porque de verdad querría ser ella quien ponga una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Y tiene que conformarse con esas migas con gusto a poco.

* * *

 _A mí me gustan mucho Lavender y Parvati, así que reescribir esta historia fue divertido. Por supuesto, la original es mucho más extensa y detallada, esto apenas alcanza a cubrir algunas cosas. Pero me he quedado satisfecha._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	6. En medio de la tormenta

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ " _(2a edición)._

 _El reto era escribir una historia en la que se incorporaran las palabras **isla** , **camaleón** y **delirio**. Juzguen ustedes si están bien o mal integradas en la historia. _

**En medio de la tormenta**

Entierra los dedos en su cabello, como si la joven fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ella es su única esperanza. Una isla en medio de un mar embravecido. Quiere perderse en ella, olvidarse de toda la mierda que tienen que vivir. Perderse en un delirio en el que la guerra no existe, ni nada.

Sólo él y Dorcas.

Sabe que cuando ese momento termine, tendrá que irse. No hay tiempo para quedarse abrazados en la cama, como una pareja normal en un mundo normal. Tendrá que volver a su existencia de camaleón, intentando disolverse en el fondo. Ella regresará con los suyos, a luchar por un mundo en el que él no cree.

Ése momento es todo lo que tienen. Y Regulus quiere aprovecharlo. Por eso no dice nada, se limita a deslizar sus dedos por su piel desnuda, a escuchar sus gemidos y a sentir su respiración contra su cuello.

Dorcas, siempre Dorcas.

* * *

 _Amo escribir escenas así. Y me encantan Regulus y Dorcas, así que disfruté mucho escribiendo este drabble. Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado de leerlo._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	7. El momento

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1 de la Tercera edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Bueno, aquí queda mi participación. Sólo porque amo a Hannah con pasión y locura, así que al leer mi tema, lo primero que hice fue pensar en ella. El estado de ánimo que me asignaron fue **valentía**.  
_

 **El momento**

Afuera se escuchan los gritos de la gente, maldiciones, nombres. Todos tienen miedo de lo que va a pasar.

Hannah también. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra el muro de piedra, como si eso sirviera para ahogar el ruido. Como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer todo a su alrededor.

Después de un año de pesadilla, sólo quiere que todo acabe. Lo antes posible.

Quiere muchas cosas, en realidad. Quiere que su madre vuelva, pero eso es imposible. Quiere que el año anterior no haya sucedido. Aún más imposible.

Y lo sabe.

Lo único que puede hacer que todo acabe es ganar esa batalla. Porque si no lo hacen, los mortífagos seguirán en el poder. Seguirán haciendo que todo sea horrible. Haciendo sufrir a todos. Matando, destruyendo todo lo bueno.

Hannah quiere detenerlos, cueste lo que cueste.

Se muerde el labio y aprieta su varita.

No va a quedarse ahí.

Es el momento.

* * *

 _En fin, esperemos que sirva para pasar a de ronda, aunque lo tengo difícil. Mi oponente es Griffinn._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	8. Por primera vez

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de una tal Rowling, a mí no me miren._

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Cuarta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

 _Para este duelo, nos tocó escribir una historia sobre un personaje "olvidado", o sea uno que no aparezca demasiado en los libros. Y por supuesto, me ha encantado porque yo AMO a los personajes desconocidos que permiten expandir el universo._

 **Por primera vez**

Megan tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Tiene los dientes ligeramente separados y un montón de pecas alrededor de su nariz. Su pelo tiende a ser un desastre, pero a Mandy nunca le ha importado.

Megan tiene una risa escandalosa, de esas que se escuchan a metros a la redonda. A ella le da vergüenza, pero a Mandy le encanta.

La biblioteca está prácticamente vacía. La mayoría de los exámenes ya han terminado. Pero a ellas les queda aún el examen de Estudios Muggles. Pero Mandy no sabe qué más pueden estudiar. Ya han repasado todos los temas del año.

Pero antes de que pueda sugerir que salgan a los terrenos y aprovechen esos escasos rayos de sol, Megan hace algo por primera vez. Se estira hacia ella —porque es más baja que Mandy— y la besa.

Los labios de Megan son suaves y cálidos. Como ella. Y Mandy podría besarla por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _Mi protagonista es Mandy Brocklehurst, una Ravenclaw del año de Harry. Tanto a ella como a sus compañeros de casa (especialmente a la generación del 91) les he creado distintas historias y personalidades y nunca está de más usarlas. Tengo un long fic planeado con todos ellos (y algunas partes escritas y todo), pero aún no verá la luz.  
_

 _Para resumir, mi Mandy es una chica alta y de tez oscura (su madre es una bruja hija de inmigrantes del Caribe, su padre es un inglés blanco). Tiene un hermano mayor, Bobby, y una hermana menor, Jill, quien es Squib. Sus mejores amigos son Sue Li, Roger Malone y Stephen Cornfoot. Megan es Megan Jones, de Hufflepuff, con quien Mandy empieza una relación en su quinto año en Hogwarts._

 _Creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	9. El final

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _2_ _de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

 _Para este duelo, lo que teníamos que hacer era terminar la historia con una frase de un libro. En mi caso, el final de_ Les Miserables _(uno de mis libros favoritos): «La muerte le llegó sencillamente, como llega la noche cuando se marcha el día.»_

 **El final**

Los gritos, los gemidos. El dolor.

Todo era dolor.

Llevaba meses así, sintiendo que los huesos se le deshacían poco a poco. Sintiendo cómo sus músculos se agarrotaban poco a poco. Intentaba moverse como antes, cuando era joven. Como cuando Sirius, Regulus y Orion estaban ahí. Cuando ella tenía que preocuparse de que todo estuviera en orden para ellos.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

La casa se había llenado de polvo, de fantasmas y de recuerdos que no se pensaban marchar.

Y Walburga había perdido todo. Ni siquiera tenía la voluntad para levantarse todos los días.

Estaba cansada. Lo único que esperaba era que todo acabara pronto, que el sufrimiento y el dolor se acabaran.

Se acomodó a duras penas en su cama, mirando cómo la luz del sol iba desapareciendo tras las cortinas de su habitación. ¿Cuándo acabaría?

La muerte le llegó sencillamente, como llega la noche cuando se marcha el día.

* * *

 _Mi primer impulso fue escribir sobre Orion, pero creo que lo he matado muchas veces. Walburga también merece un poco de amor. O lo que sea que le he dado en este drabble._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
